lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Baulson (Quest)
Availability This quest becomes available immediately after completing the quest A Day's Beginning. Baulson will disappear from the pub from time to time, so check back if the quest has not been completed. Quest Details Baulson explains to you that he is a mercenary, and was hired to do a job for an aristocrat. Upon accepting the quest you are redirected to Gaslin Caves and Baulson explains that you are to help him find the son of the aristocrat who had gone off to play in the caves. He also notes that there are bandits holding up in the cave as well and then joins your party as a guest union. If you haven't hired the two mercenaries from the guild yet, you should consider taking such action before accepting this quest or simply continue with the main story until you get some more units automatically. Once you enter the quest, proceed straight down the path. After you pass the Roseflys you will come to a fork. Take the right path which leads to a dead end as well as the boy and bandits which you will need to deal with. Your primary objective is to defeat the Bandit Leader, however if you do so then you might miss out on the spoils you can gain from defeating the henchmen units. The fight ends when the Bandit Leader goes down. After you defeat the Bandits you will be redirected back to the pub in Athlum. Reward * 500g * Baulson is available for hire at Athlum's Union of the Golden Chalice. Dialogues :Baulson: "Hello, chum, the name's Baulson. I'm a bloke what earns his keep doin' other folks's dirty jobs. Guess you could say I'm a bit of a mercenary, though it don't roll off the tongue as pretty. You yourself're no stranger to a fight, eh, kiddo? I can see it in your eyes... They're the eyes of a man what's peered over the edge o' death and come back to tell the tale. No doubt about it, you're a fighter and a good one. Lemme cut to the point: right now, I'm contracted to do a certain job for a certain aristocrat, but it's a bit of a hairy job for just one man. I was hoping to find a partner. What d'you say, you want in on the job? You know what they say about those upper-crust types, workin' for 'em guarantees a decent reward." :Rush: "Sorry, pal, not interested." :Baulson: "Guess I read you wrong, huh? I'll ask around an' find someone else. Sorry for takin' your time." :or: :Rush: "Sure, I'm up for it." :Baulson: "That's what I like to hear. I knew I saw a real man in ya! Right. So finish up your business, and meet me at the Gaslin Caves. I'll tell you the details there." You're teleported right into Gaslin, so don't even dream of 'finishing up' anything. Yama awaits... :Baulson: "Oho, finally made it. Right then, so here's what this's all about. The son of a certain aristocrat - our employer, by the way - went out to play here in the caves. Problem is, he never came back. Dependin' on the time of day, these caves fill up with monsters. It's likely the kid just got trapped tryin' to hide from 'em. Either way, our job is to find that kid. What, you wanted somethin' more exciting? Believe it or not, there's more to this than playing nursemaid. The kid is just a wee little thing, and a bit of a weakling at that. His folks are right worried about 'im. What's more, a downright nasty bunch of bandits are rumored to have their hideout in the caves. If we don't find the kid before they do... Well, let's just make sure that doesn't happen, savvy? Let's be off, then." As we proceed down the caves, we hear... :?: "WAHHHHHHHHH!!! Lemme alone, lemme alone! I wanna go home, helllp!" :Boss Bandit: "Urgh... Quiet, you!" :Baulson: "That voice... Bloody- C'mon, Rush, we better hurry!" :So we do... The scene is quite hilarious. :Aristocratic Boy: "HELLLLLP!!!" :Boss Bandit: "Hey-Ow! Watch it! Quit struggling and sit there like a good victim!" :Bandit Henchman: "B-bro! Come on, give it up! We're supposed to be kidnapping - this's more like giantnapping!" :Other Bandit Henchman: "Yeah, yeah! Hean squish us without even trying! How're we supposed to ransom him when we're flat as pancakes?" :Boss Bandit: "Ghk-shut up, both of ya! Blurg... They said some sick, wimpy little rich kid was lost in the cave - how was I s'posed to know he'd be some giant yama doof?" :Baulson: "Looks like trouble. Rush, we gotta save him!" :Rush: "Uhhh, okay." :Baulson: "Awright! Let's give these guys what they deserve!" :or: :Rush: "Uhhh, which 'him'?" :Baulson: "Which one do you think? The kid, o' course!" ::Rush: "Alright, if you say so..." ::Baulson: "Awright! Let's give these guys what they deserve!" ::or: ::Rush: "Looks pretty safe to me." ::Baulson: "What's that tripe you're going on about? Let's bust some heads!" :After all heads are busted... :Aristocratic Boy: "Th-thank you, misters! I-I was really scared!" :Baulson: "Don't worry, lad, you're alright now. Rush, I'm gonna take this little one back home. Meet me in the Athlum pub, and I'll have your part of the reward, fair enough? See you 'round the bend, then." :Back in the pub: :Baulson: "Nice work back there, pal. I couldn't have done it without your help. The kid's pa was quite thankful as well. Gave me twice the reward, he did. Here, here's your half. (Gold, yay!) Didn't expect all this... I can get her something al nice... Hmm? Nothing, nothing, just thinkin' out loud. Say, if you ever need a partner in a fight, pop by the guild and let me know. We're mates now, so anytime you need a hand!" Now we can recruit Baulson in the guild. Job well done! Quest Log # Some dude named Baulson asked me to find some rich sick kid who got lost in the Gaslin Caves. # I helped a kid who got jumped by some thieves in a cave, and got a reward from Baulson. He said he'd help out if we needed him in the future. Category:Quests